HELP ME
by MarthaHwang123
Summary: Jaemin yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Jeno malah terjebak dalam lingkaran Vampire yang membuatnya tak dapat jauh dari seorang Lee Jeno/boyxboy/JaeNo/JeMin/NCTDream


HELP ME

Cast : Na Jaemin (NCT Dream)

Lee Jeno (NCT Dream)

Genre : Fantasy

Rated : T

Summary : Jaemin yang mengkwatikan kesehatan Jeno malah terjebak dalam lingkaran Vampire yang membuatnya tak dapat jauh dari seorang Lee Jeno/boyxboy/JaeNo/JeMin/NCTDream

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

Tak seperti biasa wajah tampan seorang Lee Jeno terlihat pucat di pagi hari. Wajah dengan rahang tegas yang membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya itu nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Seakan-akan tak ada darah yang mengalir di sana.

Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Tak da setetespun darah yang mengalir alam tubuh namja tampan itu. Karena tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, Lee Jeno sebenarnya adalah seorang vampire.

Jeno termasuk dalam klan vampire yang telah berevolusi selayaknya manusia. Mereka dapat memakan makanannya dimakan oleh manusia dan mati layaknya manusia. Yang membedakan mereka adalah insting vampire, kekuatan yang melebihi manusia biasa, dan tentu saja darah sebagai makanan pokok mereka.

Lee Jeno memutuskan untuk mandiri sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul meninggalkan keluarganya yang berada di Incheon. Sangat berat bagi Orang tua Jeno melepaskan putra satu-satunya mereka. Namun mereka percaya Jeno akan baik-baik saja meski jauh dengan mereka. Meski usia Jeno masih belia, tapi ia sudah dapat mengontrol insting vampirenya dengan baik. Itulah mengapa orang tuanya membolehkannya tinggal sendiri di Seoul.

Setiap harinya Jeno akan seminum satu kantung darah yang dikirimkan orang tuanya dari Incheon. Ia belum sempat meminum cairan merah itu dikarenakan ia lupa memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa kantung darah di rumahnya sudah habis sejak kemari. Jadi sejak kemarin ia belum meminum seteguk darah pun. Itulah mengapa wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat.

Teman-teman sekelasnya khawatir dengan kesehatan Jeno. Mark yang duduk di sampingnya menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, tapi Jeno menolaknya dan berkata ia baik-baik saja. Awalnya Mark tak percaya Jeno baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah elihat Jeno yang beraktivitas seperti biasanya, membuatnya mau tak mau percaya bahwa Jen baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja manis yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Namja manis bernama Na Jaemin itu nampak sangat khawatir dengan Jeno. Sejak tadi ia terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jeno. Meski Jeno terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi Jaemin melihat ada sesuatu yang Jeno sembunyikan. Ia merasa Jeno nampak menahan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada teman-temannya.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya terdengar. Dalam hitungan detik koridor-koridor telah dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang berdesakan untuk segera pulang. Sama halnya dengan Jeno yang saat bel pulang berbunyi ia sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kelasnya. Ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya yang berada cukup dekat dengan sekolah.

Jaemin yang seharian ini terus mengawasi Jeno memutuskan untuk membuntuti Jeno pulang. Ia sedikit khawatir jika Jeno akan pingsan di jalan karena tak kuat berjalan. Jaemin hanya ingin memastikan Jeno akan sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Dengan hati-hati Jaemin menikuti langkah Jeno yang jauh di depanya. Ia berusaha menjaga jaraknya agar namja yang sedari tadi ia ikuti tidak sadar akan keberadaannya. Namun tanpa Jaemin sadari, namja yang ia buntuti sedari tadi telah sadar dengan keberadaannya.

Baru Jaemin ketahui bahwa Jeno tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang biasa ia lalui jika hendak ke rumah Donghyuk. Jika tau sejak awal ia akan mengajak Donghyuk untuk main ke apartemen Jeno. Atau tidak ia akan sering mampir ke apartemen Jeno jika ia sedang malas untuk segera pulang k rumahnya yang memang jauh dari sekolah.

Jaemin masih terus mengikuti Jeno yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Sampai akhirnya Jeno berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan angka 16. Jaemin bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jeno berdiri sambil terus memperhatikan Jeno yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Keluarlah! Aku sudah tau kau mengikutiku, Jaemin," ujar Jeno sambil berbalik dan melihat kearah temapt persembunyian Jaemin.

Jantung Jaemin seakan mau melompat mendengar suara Jeno yang menyebut namanya. 'Jadi dia sudah mngetahuinya sejak tadi?'tanya Jaemin dalam hati. Dengan takut-takut Jaemin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Jeno dan berdiri di depan namja tampan itu.

Aroma manis yang sedari tadi menghantui penciuman Jeno menjadi semakin pekat. Dan saat Jaemin berada di depannya, aroma manis itu menjadi sangat nyata di penciumannya. Sekuat tenaga Jeno menahan nafsu vampirenya. Jeno memejamkan matanya dan mengtur nafasnya perlahan. Tapi percuma aroma manis dari tubuh Jaemin semakin pekat di penciumannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"tanya Jeno. Ia melihat kearah jaemin yang menunduk takut di depannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa Jeno. Jadi aku mengikutimu sampai di sini,"jelas Jaemin masih dengan kepala menunduk. Ia masih telalu takut untuk bertatapan muka dengan Jeno di depannya. Ia takut Jeno akan marah dan menyebutnya sebagai penguntit.

Jeno nampak tak berniat menanggapi perkataan Jaemin. Ia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Jaemin yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jeno. Dan ia menemukan Jeno yang memejamkan matanya erat ditambah dengan wajah Jeno yang nampak semakin pujat dari sebelumnya.

"Jeno kau tak apa?"tanya Jaemin khawatir. Ia berusaha menyentuh bahu Jeno tapi tak sempat karena tangannya sudah lebih dulu digenggam oleh tangan Jeno. "Jeno?"

Sret.

Dengan cepat Jeno menarik tubuh Jaemin dan menghimpitnya di antara pintu apartemen dan tubuh kekarnya. Matanya masih tetap terpejam erat.

"Auw… sakit Jeno,"rintih Jaemin saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pintu apartemen. Terlebih tangan Jeno yang meremas kedua bahunya erat.

"Aku tak kuat lagi Jae,"lirih Jeno masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau kenapa Jeno? Kau sakit?"tanya Jaemin semakin khawatir. Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya lirih. Perlahan Jeno membuka kedua matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaemin mengetahui perubahan iris mata Jeno yang semula berwarna coklat gelap berubah menjadi merah darah.

Tubuh Jaemin menegang dalam himpitan tubuh Jeno. Ia sangat ketakutan melihat sosok Jeno di hadapannya. Ia sangat takut.

"Kau… Kau sebenarnya apa?"tanya Jaemin dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin, Jeno malah semakin mendekatkan tubunhya dengan Jaemin. Ia lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher putih Jaemin. Dapat Jaemin rasahan hembusan nafas dingin Jeno yang menerpa kulit putih lehernya. Dan entah mengapa merasakan hembusan nafas dingin Jeno membuatnya diam tak dapat bergerak sedikitpu.

"Aku sangat haus Jaemin. Maukah kau memberikan sedikit darahmu padaku?"

"…"

TBC

hai semuanya aku author baru disini. maaf jika ffnya masih pendek. aku suka banget sama Jeno dan Jaemin jadi aku buat deh ff mereka.

semoga kalian suka dengan ff gaje ini ^^

tolong review ya^^ kalau kalian suka aku bakal lanjutin ff ini

xie xie


End file.
